the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Orsimer
Orsimer, também chamados Ogros ou "Povo Pária" em épocas antigas,1 são sofisticados e um povo "bestial" das Montanhas Wrothgarian, Montanhas Cauda de Dragão, Valenwood e Orsinium (em Aldmeris: Cidade-Ogra).2 Eles são conhecidos por sua coragem inabalável na guerra e sua resistência inflexível as dificuldades. Orsimer possuem sangue elfico (em Aldmeris: Povo Ogro),3 mas são frequentemente considerados povo-animal.4 No passado, Orsimer eram amplamente temidos e odiados pelas outras raças e nações de Tamriel, e eram frequentemente considerados como tendo parentesco-duende.567 No entanto, eles lentamente ganharam aceitação no Império, em particular por seus serviços expressivos nas Legiões do Imperador. Armeiros Orsimer são muito valorizados por seu ofício, guerreiros de armadura pesada Orsimer estão entre as melhores tropas da linha de frente no Império e são assustadores quando usam sua fúria insana. A maioria dos cidadãos Imperiais considera a sociedade Orsimer como violenta e cruel. Os Orsimer na região da Baia Iliac desenvolveram seu próprio idioma e possuem um reino próprio, chamado Orsinium. Orsinium Orsinium, também chamada de Nova Orsinium, é uma cidade estado localizada em Tamriel. Mesmo estando tecnicamente sob a autoridade do Império, No passado, Orsinium não foi amplamente aceita pelas outras províncias de Tamriel. Isso mudou em 3E 399, quando o Imperador Uriel Septim VII procurou melhorar as relações entre o Império e Orsinium através da diplomacia, aumento do comércio, e confederação. Orsinium era localizado dentro da província Bretã de High Rock no oeste de Tamriel, por isso, Orsimer co-habitam a região junto aos Bretões. No entanto, a relação entre Orsimer e Bretões tem se provado problemática. No início da Quarta Era, Orsinium foi saqueada pela segunda vez (a data exata ou por quem, é desconhecido). Diferente de antes, Orsinium não foi reconstruída nas Montanhas Wrothgarian como as duas últimas vezes, mas sim, foi realocada para as montanhas do Reach Ocidental entre Skyrim e Hammerfell.6 Fisiologia Como tons de pele variando entre verdes claros e escuros, uma estrutura bastante musculosa, e com uma estatura considerável; os Orsimer são diferenciados de outros Mer e Homens. Eles também são a única raça a terem as presas a mostra. Nascidos sem afinidade a magia como seus primos Mer, e seguindo os passos do venerado Trinimac, os Orsimer desenvolveram uma forte cultura guerreira que os torna altamente valiosos no combate corpo-a-corpo. Eles freqüentemente se destacam como aventureiros e legionários na Legião Imperial. No entanto, isso não significa dizer que eles não utilizam magia. Alguns Orsimer, como Urag gro-Shub, tornaram-se grandes magos, arrumando emprego em lugares como o Colégio de Winterhold. Orsimer possuem um tempo de vida semelhante ao dos humanos.8 História Era Merethica Na metade da Era Merethica, um grupo de Aldmer e seu líder Trinimac tentaram interromper a mudança do Profeta Veloth e os Chimer. O Príncipe Daedric Boethiah devorou Trinimac, corrompendo seu corpo e espírito, e ele ressurgiu dos restos de Trinimac como o Príncipe Daedric Malacath. Como resultado, seus seguidores, posteriormente chamados de "Povo Pária", tornaram-se os Orsimer.2 Os primeiros Orsimer seguiam um estilo de vida tribal e independente. Em vez de reivindicar uma área, eles se instalariam em várias províncias que atendessem às suas vidas e necessidades, formando pequenas aldeias bem unidas. Muitas dessas províncias eram localizadas onde hoje são Skyrim e High Rock. Eventualmente, o chefe Orsimer Torug gro-Igron fundou Orsinium. A princípio, era apenas um pequeno conjunto de cabanas, mas como a notícia se espalhou para os outros Orsimer de Tamriel sobre esta crescente civilização no alto das Montanhas Wrothgarian, logo cresceu para abrigar estruturas mais permanentes. Em seus estágios iniciais, as outras raças de Tamriel consideraram um local governado por leis selvagens que invadiram seus vizinhos ao longo do Rio Bjoulsae. Os Bretões pensavam que era pouco mais do que uma região montanhosa desolada, onde os Orsimer possuíam uma minguada sobrevivência das rochas e cobiçavam secretamente as terras e os meios de subsistência estabelecidos de seus vizinhos do vale. Os historiadores Orsimer, no entanto, afirmam que isto é simplesmente superstição e exagero Bretão. Eles afirmam que Orsinium sempre foi uma terra pacífica cujos habitantes eram simples agricultores e comerciantes. Primeira Era Depois do Cerco de Orsinium em 1E 980, os Orsimer tornaram-se pouco mais que pragas e monstros na visão do cidadão Tamrielic comum, porque não tinham nenhuma província para chamar de sua. Muitos Orsimer tentaram estabelecer novas províncias urbanas, mas sem sorte. Estas habitações foram sempre destruídas antes de poderem ser devidamente estabelecidas. Segunda Era Muitos outros Orsinium apareceram e desapareceram após o primeiro. No meio da Segunda Era, Orsinium era controlado pela Convenção de Daggerfall, e foi dado ao clã de Kurog gro-Bagrakh como recompensa por ajudar o Rei Emeric a derrotar Ranser, o rei de Shornhelm. Kurog então se tornou o rei de Orsinium, que posteriormente se juntou a Segunda Convenção de Daggerfall.1516 Outra encarnação, às vezes chamada de Nova Orsinium, foi criada por Gortwog gro-Nagorm em 3E 399.17 Ele reuniu força suficiente para forçar o Imperador Uriel Septim VII a reconhecer formalmente Orsinium como um igual dos outros reinos menores da região da Baía Iliac.6 Durante a Dobra no Ocidente, Orsinium foi um dos quatro reinos a ganhar o controle do Numidium, conquistando os reinos e circunvizinhos e jurando lealdade ao Imperador.18 Terceira Era No entanto, em 3E 399, um visionário Orsimer chamado Gortwog gro-Nagorm adquiriu o local da antiga civilização de Orsinium e começou a reconstruir uma nova cidade para o Orsimer de Tamriel. À medida que crescia, muitos acreditavam que sucumbiria ao mesmo destino que seus predecessores. Gortwog, porém, provou ser um excelente político e diplomata e conseguiu fazer negociações com os vizinhos de Orsinium, que viram Orsinium prosperar. Ele negociou com Uriel Septim VII em negociações comerciais e sociais e, pela primeira vez, os Orsimer foram sérios protagonistas políticos entre as outras raças. Os Orsimer têm laços históricos relativamente fortes com os Bretões de High Rock. As razões para isso não são claras, mas a relação provavelmente se originou porque as raças estão coabitando a mesma região. Os Orsimer foram supostamente criados quando o Príncipe Daedrico Boethiah derrotou o deus Aldmeri Trinimac, transformando-o em Malacath e seus fiéis, nos Orsimer.9 Quando a transformação ocorreu, não está claro, mas Orsimer têm habitado a ragião da Baia Iliac desde os primeiros anos da Primeira Era.5 Alguns relatos dizem que os Orsimer estavam em Morrowind atuando como assaltantes e mercenários já em 1E 700.1011 É conhecido que os Aldmer já haviam colonizado o continente de High Rock durante a Era Merethica antes que os Orsimer surgissem.129 Eles eram vistos como uma ameaça constante para as outras raças, especialmente depois que os Ra Gada expulsaram muitos Orsimer de Hammerfell e fortaleceram muito Orsinium.2 Vários reinos se uniram em High Rock e destruíram o primeiro reino Orsimer, em 1E 980.513 Sem um lar, o preconceito contra eles era ainda maior.14 Quarta Era No início da Quarta Era, Orsinium foi mais uma vez saqueado pelos Redguards e Bretões e presumivelmente eliminado, e muitos Orsimer refugiados foram escoltados para Skyrim pela Legião Imperial.19 O reino mais tarde se reconstriu nas montanhas entre Hammerfell e Skyrim.20 Sociedade Mesmo que Orsinium seja considerado lar dos Orsimer, eles são conhecidos por terem assentamentos em toda Tamriel. Na época do governo de Kurog, toda Wrothgar era pontilhada com Fortalezas Ogras. A ilha de Betony era habitada pelos Orsimer do Monte-Marinho na metade da Segunda Era. Os Orsimer frequentemente se estabeleceram em Skyrim, fundando fortalezas como Dushnikh Yal, Largashbur, Narzulbur, Mor Khazgur e Berço-Esmagado. O auge do poder dos Orsimer em Skyrim veio em meados da Segunda Era, quando Yashnag gro-Yazgu estabeleceu uma chefia inteira em Falkreath antes de ser morto.21 Muitas tribos habitam Valenwood, conhecidas coletivamente como Orsimer da Mata, enquanto Orsimer de Ferro habitam as Montanhas Cauda de Dragão, particularmente a região conhecida como Penhasco-Solitário Superior.2223 Os Orsimer se consideram proscritos como sua divindade desde então, e isso se reflete em grande parte de sua cultura. Por exemplo, ao contrário de outras raças, a tradição Orsimer é ter casamentos à meia-noite.27 Na época da Orsinium de Kurog, os Orsimer da Conveção de Daggerfall alegavam que seu deus Mauloch não tinha nada em comum com o Príncipe Daedrico Malacath, mas muitos outros clãs discordavam desse ponto de vista.28 Perto do final da Terceira Era, Gortwog gro-Nagorm promoveu a ideia de que os Orsimer adoravam Trinimac novamente em vez de Malacath, uma proposição com a qual a maioria dos Orsimer dentro de Orsinium concordavam, enquanto a maioria deles fora de Orsinium considerava-a blasfêmia.6 A sociedade tradicional Orsimer é centrada em torno de assentamentos de fortalezas, cada um lutando pela independência completa em todos os assuntos. A sociedade Orsimer é baseada na poligamia - a tribo de uma fortaleza é controlada por um chefe, que é o macho alfa literal: nenhum outro macho tem permissão para tomar esposas ou ter de filhos. O chefe é substituído por qualquer um dos seus filhos que cresça forte o suficiente para desafiá-lo e matá-lo. A força de uma tribo (e o favor concedido por Malacath) depende muito da força pessoal do chefe.29 A lei dos Orsimer é baseado no Código de Malacath, uma lei que não é escrita. The Code prohibits things such as theft and unwarranted violence, but also places heavy emphasis on honor and personal strength in resolving conflicts. Orcs do not use imprisonment as punishment: those who violate the code must either pay material compensation or pay a "blood price", which entails allowing the one they offended to spill their blood until the price has been satisfied.29 Some Orcs use a scale for weighing out blood price amounts, with different gold weights labeled "Chief," "Wife," and "Warrior."30 In other cases, some Orcs keep detailed a record of all of the grievances and insults their family has suffered, with dates, specifics, and planned responses.31 Orc women are expected to contribute to the strength of the stronghold just as men, as warriors, hunters, herbalists. Traditionally, the Orcish art of smithing is done by the women, and a chieftain's second wife is called the forgewife for this reason. A wise woman handles a tribe's spiritual matters and healing needs. However, Orcish society is still very patriarchal. All stronghold women are either the wives or daughters of chieftains, with the exception of the wise women, who are the mothers of chieftains.2932 Daughters of the chieftain are usually traded to other strongholds to marry other chieftains. However, many Orcs seek to escape traditional life in the strongholds. Orc women may want to escape being "just another wife" to the chieftain. They leave to join the Imperial Legion, see the world or otherwise seek their fortune; some eventually return to the strongholds, but many do not. Orcs who do not live in strongholds are derisively called "city Orcs" by those that do, and are considered soft outsiders just like non-Orcs.29 Given their history of provincial homelessness, frequent military service, and the demand for their craftsmanship, it's not surprising that Orcs have traveled all around Tamriel and are now a commonplace sight in cities throughout.33343536 Still, Orcs who live in the cities with other races are likely to face prejudice. Their appearance makes interbreeding with other races of Tamriel so rare that it is commonly thought impossible.3738 Orcs are famed for their skill in smithing, particularly with the metal called Orichalcum, which they use to forge armor and weapons. The resulting armaments are heavy and require great endurance to wield, but offer peerless strength and durability. They also work with ebony, and have unique skill in tooling leather for exceptional flexibility and toughness.39 Orc Strongholds are scattered throughout Skyrim. The Orcs have lived in Skyrim for centuries in tribal communities based around Strongholds. Strongholds are governed by a rigid class system. Every Orc has a specific job and is obligated to perform it. Every man, woman, and child in the fort is also trained from birth to defend it.7 The Strongholds are led by a chief, who killed the previous chief to prove his strength. Only the chiefs are allowed to have wives, and due to this, they often have several. This method is to ensure that the strongest Orc becomes chief, contributing his genes to the next generation of Orcs who, in theory, should be stronger than the last. Orcs in strongholds follow their own law called the Código de Malacath. The will of Malacath is clarified by the stronghold's resident wise woman. The rules of the Code are simple: don't kill, don't steal, and don't attack people without reason. They do not have jails; instead, offenders are forced to pay a "blood price," in which the criminal bleeds until the victim is satisfied.7 In cases where the victim was murdered, the chief is consulted to convey an appropriate sentence. Individuals that aren't Orcs are normally viewed as untrustworthy and are turned away from the strongholds. However, it is possible for an outsider to gain entrance by becoming "blood kin."7 This is done by performing a specific task to gain the trust of the Stronghold. This task is normally very dangerous. Idioma *O nome Vosh Rakh traduzido do idioma Orsimer, significa "Lâmina da Coragem" e se refere a lendária arma de Trinimac, Penitente.8 *O nome Agra Crun traduzido do idioma Orsimer, significa "Escudo de Sangue".9 Antigo Idioma Orsimer The following books are found in Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. The titular Torug appears to be one Torug gro-Igron, the founder of the first Orsinium. He rode a special polar bear and built a big shrine on top of the highest mountain the in Wrothgars. Translations by Kharsthun, an NPC affiliated with the House of Orsimer Glories. Números no Antigo Idioma Orsimer #Uhz #Uhg #Aht Personalidade : "People think we're all evil? Do I look evil to you?" :― Orcish worshipers at Daedric shrines around Cyrodiil Orcs are widely considered a race of mer, hence the name Orsi''mer''. They are known to be exceptional warriors similar to Nords, although their culture is sometimes thought of as overly bestial. Despite their barbaric, tribal nature, there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. Their impressive warrior qualities stem from their sets of heavy Orcish armors and racial ability to go into a berserk rage, inflicting major damage while caring little for defense. Traditionally, all Orsimer mothers would teach their child how to smith from a young age. If an Orc chieftain has a second wife, she is called the "Forge-wife", in honor of this.10 If an Orc leaves the province of Orsinium or Stronghold they're from, their surname will be the Stronghold/province they're from, prefixed with gra- (female) or gro- (male), for example, Moth gro-Bagol and Ghorza gra-Bagol (both from the same province). Religião Most orcs hold Malacath as their chief deity, as he is believed to be involved in the creation of the race. As such, most orcs uphold the 'Código de Malacath", which is a religious doctrine as well as a code of law used in the orc strongholds.7 However, there is, or was, a religious conflict brewing which showed signs of becoming a major problem. The Orsimer have always worshipped the Daedra lord Malacath as their main deity. Orsinium's leader, Gortwog, however, has controversially claimed that Malacath is, in fact, a fake and has set up a priesthood dedicated to the worship of the ancient Aedric hero, Trinimac. This has caused controversy, as Trinimac was said to have been devoured by Boethiah, afterwards becoming Malacath. Gortwog's belief that Trinimac still lives and that Malacath is a mere demon is currently the official view taken by the majority of the leading priests in Orsinium. A handful of Orcs within and the vast majority of Orcs outside of Orsinium view Gortwog's beliefs as heresy. Orcish religion centers around the worship of Malacath, Daedric Prince of Outcasts, also known as Mauloch or Malak.24 The stories recount that Boethiah "ate" Trinimac and excreted the dung that is Malacath, although Malacath derides the story as being too "literal-minded".2519 A religious order known as the Wrathful Flame bind Malacath's anger to the failures of the Orcs and the destruction of the first Orsinium. Through a pyre burning ritual, Malacath seeks to fuel his followers vengeance every generation.26 Relações com outras Raças : "They call us barbarians because we are brave in war and we laugh at hardship. But we have earned our citizenship by service in the legions, and we are as civilized as any race. We make the finest weapons and armor in the world, and our warriors are the bravest and toughest in Tamriel." :― Optio Bologra The translation of Orsimer is "Pariah Folk", as they are considered the social outcasts of the Tamrielic races. Due to this many other Tamrielic cultures have scorned the Orcs, and treated them as no more than callous brutes. Their only redeeming quality in the eyes of the public over the past few eras has been their venerable combat skills when serving in the Imperial Legion. The other races of mer do not consider Orcs to be their kin. Orsimer Importantes * Abzug gro-Morkul * Agrakh gro-Drublog * Agronak gro-Malog * Bazrag gro-Fharun * Garnag * Godrun gro-Murtag * Gortwog gro-Nagorm * Khamagash * Khartag * Kurog gro-Bagrakh * Mauloch * Otholug gro-Goldfolly * Ramash gro-Tumnosh * Thulgeg * Torug gro-Igron * Umbra * Urmuk One Hand Curiosidade *Despite the Orcs being known for their loyalty to the Empire, and the Empire aiding Orsinium, Tiber Septim was said to have a deep hatred for the Orcs.11 *Orcs also appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena e The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, but as monsters rather than a playable race. Galeria ArenaOrc.gif Orc_Daggerfall.png The_Elder_Scrolls_II_Daggerfall_Orc_Gortwog.png Ork_-_Mann_und_Frau.jpg Orc2.png orsimeronlineykgl2b61tp.jpg Aparições *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''Elder Scrolls Online'' *''The Elder Scrolls: Legends'' Referências *''Civility and Ettiquette: Wood Orcs I'' *''The Code of Mauloch'' — A description of the unwritten rules of the Orcs *''In the Company of Wood Orcs'' by Sisarion — Extract from a Bosmer's journal recounting his experience with Wood Orcs *''From a Breton travel journal'' — An observer's notes on Orcish battle preparation *''How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs'' by Menyna Gsost — The story of how Gortwog won the land to the north of Wayrest *''An Orc's Guide to Tamriel'' by Luruk gro-Bozgor — A guidebook for Orcish travelers to Tamriel *''Orcs: Monsters or Misunderstood?'' by Taleon Mythmaker — A brief essay on the creation and virtues of the Orcish race *''Orcs? Could Be Worse'' — A Breton's thoughts on the benefits of having Orcish allies *''Orcs of Skyrim'' by Thora Far-Wanderer — A history of the Orcish settlers and strongholds of Skyrim *''Orcs of Tamriel, Volume 3'' by Grassius Vilco — A treatise on the Iron Orcs of Craglorn *''The Pig Children'' by Tyston Bane — Discusses the history of the Orcish threat in the Iliac Bay *'[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Pocket_Guide_to_the_Empire,_1st_Edition/The_Wild_Region ''Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Wild Regions] — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864' *'[http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Pocket_Guide_to_the_Empire,_3rd_Edition/Orsinium Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Orsinium] — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432' *The Red Paint'' — How Orcs make their war paint *''Return to Orsinium'' by Immigration-Wife Uulitag gra-Orsinium — A rallying pamphlet urging Orcs to return to Orsinium *''Sayings of the Wise'' — Orcish proverbs *''The True Nature of Orcs'' — Book detailing the Orsimer race and their origin *''Varieties of Faith: The Orcs'' #↑ Father of the Niben #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 The True Nature of Orcs #↑ Events of "Discerning the Transmundane" #↑ Dialogue with Gulugash gra-Orguk #↑ Pact Pamphlet: Congratulations! #↑ Loading Screens (Skyrim) #↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 The Code of Malacath #↑ Vosh Rakh #↑ Agra Crun #↑ Dialogue with Dushnamub #↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer